


Promise me!

by demurely1



Category: The Honourable Woman
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, post-coital musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This explores the thoughts of both characters following the scene at the end of episode 2, when they had sex on the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me!

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/14724329139)

Silently Atika reached and quickly re-adjusted her panties as she sat up, turning to face the door through to the tv room. She could still make out the sound from the games console with which the duty detective seemed to spend most of his time. He might still walk in on them both at any moment though. She felt Ephra’s hands gently grasp her hips and half-smiled to herself: it was always the same! Although much persuasion was needed to get him to touch her – just now she had physically had to force his hand onto her breast – once aroused he was both passionate and attentive, and with a physical prowess that belied his usually reticent manner. And he appeared to temporarily lose his touch aversion….!

His eyes focusing briefly on the same door, Ephra slid Atika to the edge of the table and supported her carefully down onto her bare feet. He‘d already zipped up his trousers and re-buckled his belt and now towered above her, his hands holding her shoulders, as he looked down at her somewhat bemusedly. As usual his resolve to keep his distance from her and avoid these illicit encounters, had come to nothing. He now took in her almost sheer black slip: she’d risked coming downstairs to find him wearing next-to-nothing.

Atika always revelled in Ephra's relaxed, post-coital demeanour, and pressed her hands onto his stomach, before stroking them up over his shirt to his throat and face again. She preferred to have him naked, of course, relishing the opportunity to nuzzle his fine body hair and taste his skin. Even now she could feel his hands push down her back, grasp her backside and pull her forcefully against him. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a wide smile – it would be so easy to unzip him, coax his cock to another erection and fuck him again.  Perhaps, this time she’d suck him until he was hard and let him take her from behind? ….. No. On his knees between her feet, would be better: his face in her crotch; his lips and tongue in her cunt, licking her clit until she came in his mouth. Mmm…. he was good with his tongue, she smirked, grinding her belly against his zipped-up cock again. And she’d be able to push her fingers into his hair and tug his head and lips just where she wanted them. Meanwhile, her fingers stretched up towards his hair again.

Ephra’s brow furrowed as he took in her wanton expression. “What is it?” he whispered. His eyes still getting drawn towards the closed door.

She smirked again, and combed her fingers quickly to tame his dishevelled mane. “Don’t want anyone thinking you’ve been fucking on the kitchen table,” she murmured, pouting. Then she stretched up on tiptoes, smiled and kissed his mouth softly, adding: “Thank you.” as she stroked a thumb along his jaw and looked deep into his blue eyes. After all she had extracted the promise she’d sought. With a final fleeting kiss and stroke of his cheek, she turned and left through the door to the hall.

He watched her leave in silence, feeling suddenly bereft; and wondering, not for the first time, at what had just happened.


End file.
